Like Military Dogs
by Fearless Wingling
Summary: A songfic starring Edward Elric rapping his own version to Like Toy Soldiers by Eminem. Rating a wee bit high for language. Of course, it's Eminem!


**Sheik: **HAH! Shad dared me to do it and I did! This, my friends, is a song fic starring Edward Elric!

**Ed: **I'm doing what now?

**Sheik: **Yep! You'll be sing-er-rapping _Like Toy Soldiers_, but with many interesting twists in words to suit you.

**Al: **Oh, big brother, I'm so happy for you! You're a star!

**Ed: **Eh...

**Sheik: **Well, here we go! Please review!

**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Eminem**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Step by step, heart to heart, left right left  
We all kneel down  
Step by step, heart to heart, left right left  
We all kneel down like military dogs  
Bit by bit torn apart, We never win  
But the battle wages on for military dogs_

I'm suppose to be the soldier who never blows his composure  
Even though I hold the weight of the whole world on my shoulders  
I ain't never suppose to show it, my brother ain't suppose to know it  
Even if it means going toe to toe with the Fuhrer, it don't matter

I never drag Al in battles that I can handle less I absolutely have to  
I'm suppose to set an example, I need to be the leader  
My brother looks for me to guide him  
If some shit ever just pop off I'm suppose to be beside him

That Tucker shit, I tried to squash it, it was too late to stop it  
There's a certain line, you just don't cross it, and he crossed it  
I saw him turn Nina into a monster and I just lost it

It was crazy, this shit went way beyond some Yoki and Archer shit  
And even though the battle was won, I feel like we lost it  
I spent so much energy on it, honestly I'm exhausted  
I'm so caught it I almost feel like I'm the one who caused it

This ain't what I'm in the military for, it's not why I got in it  
Now it's never my object to for someone to get killed  
Why would I wanna destroy something I helped build?

It wasn't my intentions, my intentions were good  
I went through my whole life with out ever mentioning  
And that's just outta respect for not running my mouth  
And talking about something that I knew everything about

Plus Roy told me stay out, just wasn't my beef, So I did  
I just fell back, watched and gritted my teeth while he's all over Central  
Now I'm talking a man who literally saved my live, like fuck it  
I understand, this is business and this shit just isn't none of my business  
But still knowing this shit could pop off at any minute

_Step by step, heart to heart, left right left  
We all kneel down  
Step by step, heart to heart, left right left  
We all kneel down like military dogs  
Bit by bit torn apart, We never win  
But the battle wages on for military dogs_

It used to be time when you could just do some alchemy  
And wouldn't have to worry about one of your friend's dying  
But now it's elevated cause once you put someone's life in it  
Shit gets escalated, it ain't just fun no more, is it?

It's a different ball game, shift lives and you ain't just helping  
We actually tried to stop Archer's attack on Ishball from happening  
Me and Al had sat with him, kicked it and had a chat with him  
And asked him not to start it, he wasn't gonna go after him

Until Archer started bragging with a gun how he could beat them  
Fuck it Roy, smash him, mash him, and let him have it  
Meanwhile my intentions pulley'd in other directions  
Some receptionist said the source who answers phones at his desk has an erection for me and thinks that I'll be their resurrection

Tries to blow the dust of his profile and make a new record  
But now he's fucked the game up cause one of the ways I came was through that alchemic test, the same one that made me famous

Now the owner of it got a grudge against me for nothing but fuck it  
That motha fucker can get it too, fuck 'em then

But I'm so busy being pissed off, I don't stop to think  
That we just inherited Fuhrer's beef with the Philosopher's inc  
And he's inherited mine, which is fine, ain't like either of us mind

Still have soldiers that is on the front line that's willing to die for us  
As soon as we give the orders, never to extort us  
Strictly to show they support us

Maybe shout 'em out in a rap or up in chorus to show we love 'em back  
And to let 'em know how important is to have Central's soldiers up in  
our corners  
Their loyalty to us is worth more than any award is

But I ain't trying to have none of me people hurt or murdered  
It ain't worth it, I can't think of a perfecter way to word it  
Then to just say that I love y'all too much to see the verdict  
I'll walk away from it all before I'll let it go any further

Now don't get it twisted, it's not a plea that I'm coping  
I'm just willing to be the bigger man  
If y'all can quiet popping off at the jaws with the knocking  
Cause frankly I'm sick of talking  
I'm not gonna let someone else's coffin rest on my conscious

_Step by step, heart to heart, left right left  
We all kneel down  
Step by step, heart to heart, left right left  
We all kneel down like military dogs  
Bit by bit torn apart, We never win  
But the battle wages on for military dogs_


End file.
